Seed of Evil
by IshiHatake23
Summary: Edit: chap. order fixed. The older villains resolve to mentor the younger generation, some intentions darker then others. HIM has a secret plan that will change Townsville forever and then, the world. Rated for violence/gore and language.
1. Chapter 1

**The adult Townsville villains reflect on the next generation of villains; who is their favorites, who will be successful, and who will fail. This turns into a dedicated mission to make sure NOTHING will standin the way of keeping the younger villains evil.**

**(This is mostly an Ace fic :P )**

***Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

Him, Sedusa, Mojo Jojo, and Fuzzy Lumpkins sat in Hims plush cosmic livingroom, drinking coffee, and talking half civily.

"You are incorrect! I do not belive Princess has what it takes for a long lasting career, for she does it out of childish, unfounded scorn and that is not enough, there for she will drop out of being a villainess by middle school, because she does not have what it takes!" Mojo reasoned.

"Don't underestimate a woman scorn." Sedusa warned, sipping her coffee. "She'll keep at it."

"She has a point Mojo, women can hold grudges for a life time." Him giggled.

"Hmph, still she is the weakest of the new generation, I think. She does not have the power of my Rowdyruffs." The genius simion replied, leaning back in the arm chair.

"_Our _Rowdyruffs, Mojo dear." Him corrected and the four villains laughed at the inside joke. "But they too are childish. They could make a name for themselves if they would stop falling for petty tricks and fighting amongst each other."

"They will learn and then they will take the title of most evil and control all when we pass the torch, metaphorically speaking as we do not have a torch." Mojo assured.

"I don't know 'bout that now." Fuzzy spoke up. "I don't recon them Gang boys'll take too kindly ta been bossed 'round by a bunch 'o twerps."

"That's true, the Gangreen Gang is the manifestation of rebelion and authorital resistance." Him agreed.

"I don't think that's a word, Him." Sedusa said.

"_**My relm! If I say it's a word then it's a word!**_" The demon growled.

"Please. They don't even have super powers. How could they possibly rival the Rowdyruffs?"

Sedusa set her mug down on the end table. "I wouldn't count them out just because they don't have powers."

"Hey, you's the only one that's worked with them there boys ain't ya? What can they do?" Fuzzy asked.

"The boys are strong when they want to be." She answered. "I didn't really train them to do anything, I just gave them the equippment to steal those artifacts. Their stealth, strength, and teamwork were already there; I didn't teach them any of it. They're just too stupid to use them on a daily basis."

"Even the acrobatics and parkour?" Him asked, suddenly very attentive.

"Yes. Ace told me Snake freeruns as a hobby and taught the rest of them a little."

"So they do some fancy flips. No big deal." Mojo made circular motions with his finger. "Can they fight? _That_ is the question to ask."

"I th'ank they did perrdy good that one day they got super powers. They'd a won if'n it weren't for nature a call'n."

"I do belive they have potential; well Ace and Snake at least." Him said almost to himself. "They could have been so much, been so great if _someone_ hadn't slammed the metaphorical door in their faces."

Sedusa looked down at her hands. "What was I supposed to do? They're still just kids. Even Ace, even though he's almost eighteen, he's just a boy."

"My dear, do you not see the man that that boy can be? If he can master a power in less than a minute that took a Powerpuff months to get the hang of or successfully maintain and control others just by word of mouth; imagine what he could really do if given the chance!" The demon explained shrill-ly.

"They know what they can do, it's not my fault they won't." She shot back defencively.

"No. You don't understand. As you said they're still young, unguided if you will. You opened the door for them, but you walked through yourself and then, as I said, slammed it in their faces. They need someone to take them by the hand and lead them through the thresh-hold." Him siad with a sigh. "They won't do it themselves because there is doubt. They would have been fine if it weren't for _**those**_ _**accursed powerpuff girls!**_"

"What do the brats have anything to do with this?" Mojo asked.

"The boys have felt the love and trust of something as pure as a five year old." Him said, rubbing his temples with his clawed hands. "It planted a seed of doubt and unless we get some weed killer, I fear it will grow and they may be lost forever."

"Wait, ya mean that thing with the little green young'un? They were trick'n 'er wasn't they?" Fuzzy asked, confused.

"But Buttercups feelings were real." Sedusa answered, a hand going to her own temple.

Mojo nodded knowingly. "They now know there is something other then hate and deceit in this world. Dangerous knowledge indeed for an impressionable young villain."

"They may not even realize it, but the unconsious effects are there. I fear the seed has been planted in many of our young ones, Princess and the Rowdyruffs included. We can't let it grow any longer. If any of you see the Powerpuff Girls tampering with another one of them..." Him looked at the gathered villains through suddenly darker eyes. "..._**Snuff. Them. Out.**_"

**AU/Note: Umm, I didn't mean for it to take a serious turn or turn into a multi chapter . **

**But anyway! The inspiration for this is people under-minding the Gangreen Gangs natural abilities. I'm serious! Okay, look: In Power Lunch, Ace freezes and punches through a bank safe; and breaks free of Blossoms ice just by flexing. The candy and the beams **_**only**_** gave him kryonisis, it didn't inhance his strength; all of that was **_**his**_** natural strength.**

**Also watch **_**The Powerpuff Girls Rule!**_** Before the girls cat fight for the key or Mojo takes it; Ace is in the background ready to fight a giant orange monster 10x his size, that boy's feisty!**

**Okay. Guys?**

**Him, Mojo, Sedusa, and Fuzzy: R&R! ...Or we'll find you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HIM sets Ace up to kill any thought of trust and humanity towards society and blames the Powerpuff Girls.**

***Disclaimer: I own nothing**

HIM snarled at the floating screen in front of him. "_**Those miserable little cunts...**_"

In front of him the Powerpuff Girls were floating over the heads of the Gangreen Gang, actually cutting a few jokes with them. Albit, they had originally thought the boys were doing something wrong, but they were only discussing music beside an ally. Then, as if it was an old joke, Buttercup flew up behind Ace, lightly smacked him on the back of his head, and handed him a can of soda.

"Throw it back, make her cry, critisize her... _**Do **__**something**__**, boy**_!" HIM growled anixiously.

The seventeen year old barked out a laugh and his gang smiled while shaking their heads, then they went their separate ways without so much as a glare. The demon accidentaly crushed his martini glass in his anger. -Oh! Wait... Yes, Blossom said something conserning the buissiness end of her foot and their butts. Ace says something over his shoulder and~... _There's_ the screaming fight.

HIM smiled and leaned back in his chair. "That's more like it, Ace. Good boy, now just get mad enough to plow them into the dirt again. Show me your rage."

Ace had his fists clenched and his shoulders shook with anger, snarling obsenities through his sharp teeth. Buttercup got up in his face, small hand shoving at his shoulder. The teens right fist shook and lifted about an inch, which sent HIM to the edge of his seat with glee. But something flashed in the young mans covered eyes and he spun around, storming off with the others obediantly following.

HIM slammed his claws down of the arms of his couch. "_**NO!**_"

The red demon shook with the force of his frustration. He glared at the puffs then at Aces retreating back. No, it wasn't ending like this, he wouldn't let it. He shot up from the couch and teleported in a puff of pink smoke to the surface. He kept himself invisable and stood behind the Girls. He charged an energy ball in his claw, taking extra care to make it green, and hurled it at the boys- more accurately, hurled it at Snake. Ace barely glimpsed at the glowing ball before it connected with his best friends side and you could almost _see_ the leaders heart jump in his chest.

"Snake!" Ace dropped to his knees beside Snake who was curled up in a ball of scales, blood, and pain.

The rest of the gang stared in open mouthed shock before glaring hate filled daggers at the floating girls. Ace suddenly stood up, facing the girls with enough malice in his eyes to give HIM a bit of a chill.

"A-Ace, I swear I didn't-" Buttercup quickly floated over to him but was cut off as Aces arm shot out and knocked her back a good seven feet and sent a sleak switchblade soaring by her head, severing a few hairs.

HIM realized the only reason the boy had missed was because there were tears in his eyes. "_He really ment to kill her... I'm so proud_!"

Ace hefted his friend into his arms gently before fixing the girls with another glare. "Stay away from us. Next time I see you, I swear to God I won't miss."

HIM covered his mouth to keep from laughing as the five teens disappeared from sight in the direction of Townsville Memorial Hospital. The demon teleported back to his relm to give the teens time to take shock of what just happened before he made his next move. Time to let their hatred build. He soaked in the tub and then settled down to watch a little tv. His phone rang and he sashayed over to it.

"Hello~" He purred in a corny seductive voice.

"HIM! You're not going to belive what happened!" Sedusa screamed over the phone. "The Girls attacked the Gang! Snakes in the hospital and everything! Ace totaly went berzerk and-"

"Sedusa, Sedusa, my dear calm down. I'm fully aware of what has happened."

"You...are?"

"Why of course! After all, _I'm_ the one who hit Snake and framed Buttercup." He explained while examining his claw.

The seductress started spouting random words that traveled along the lines of 'how could you' and 'I thought we were supposed to be protecting them'.

"Oh it's alright, it won't kill him, just a little spell I cooked up. I just need him in enough pain to bait Ace, then when I have him hooked, I can disperse the spell and he'll be better then ever."

"Bait him for what, exactly?"

"I'm going to pick up where you left off, my dear. When I'm through, they will be the greatest mercenaries of evil to rise, under myself of course." He could feel the tension through the phone and had to grin. "What ever is the matter, Sedusa?"

Her voice came out a repressed whisper. "Don't ruin them..."

He hung up the phone without gracing her with an answer, what was her problem anyway? "Foolish woman."

He glanced at the clock then at a screen he had locked on Ace who was sitting outside the hospital in the pouring rain, perfect. In a puff of smoke he appeared in the 'designated smokers area' at the top of the steps Ace was sitting on. The boy didn't even seem to notice the rain soaking him to the bone or that his cigarett had burned out thirty minutes ago, he just stared and the pebbled tiles under his feet.

"My goodness, what nasty weather."

Aces head whipped around, black hair clinging to his jaw. "HIM...?"

"Hello, Ace. I saw the whole thing today, people can be so horrid." He sympathized.

The youngers shoulders immediately hunch inward and he bared his fangs at the ground. "I swear I'm gonna kill'er..."

HIM smiled before putting on a saddish lecturing face. "I don't blame you, they deserve it. But you did set yourselves up, my boy."

Ace slowly lifted his head questioningly.

The demon moved in front of the green skinned teen. "You turned your back on your enemies. Thought it would be better to walk away. See where it got you? I thought you were a big boy and that you could take care of yourself. Was I wrong, Ace?"

Guilt passed over Aces features and he looked at the ground.

HIM sighed before letting his smile show. "But your anger was beautiful. The pain, the wrath, the _**sheer hatred in your heart**_!" The demon crossed his clawes over where his heart should be and swooned.

"What's that got to do with anything? Be'n pissed don't fix what happened." Ace said miserably.

HIM bent down to move the curtain of black away from the teens face and tucked it behind his elfish ear. "Because I can teach you to use that hate to make sure nobody will ever hurt you again."

The head Gangreen gave him a doubtful look from over his shades. "Tried that before and it bit me in the ass."

"Ah, but I don't need to use you for anything. I just want to mentor you to be greater villains. I can teach you anything, Ace. Combat, theft, magic; you name it. I can give you the perfect weapons, teach you the best techniques, I can give you a better chance, boy. I can promise you that none of you will ever starve again." The demon promised and put his claw on the young villains shoulder. "I can help you take care of them."

Aces head shot up, both caution and desperation clear in his eyes.

"Here, as a show of good faith." HIM twirled his claw, summoning a ring of pink smoke that spun into itself faster and faster until it disappeared.

The teen was about to ask what that was, but Arturo poked his head out of the sliding doors, frantically calling for him. He beat-feet it into the stark white hospital without even sparing the ultimate evil a second glance. Snake was sitting on the gurney, feet dangling off the side, completely fine.

"I don't know what happened! The burn just...vanished! He's perfectly healthy!" The nurse stammered.

"Snakes? You okay? Hurt'n or anything?" The leader asked hands gripping his best friends bare shoulders.

"Nosss, I'm finesss. Doesssn't hurt, 'sssss like I never gotsss hit. Weirdss." The reptilian teen answered, scratching at his long black hair and looking around, probably for his hat.

Ace thought hard for a second before patting Snake on the shoulder. "Wrap everything up here, I'll be back in a minute. Wait for me out in the lobby."

He walked back out into the down pour to find the demon sitting on one of the patio sets, brightly colored umbrella stretched over his head. The teen gang leader stood in front of the demon, looking him over. The evil being simply stared back.

"He's fully recovered, yes?"

"Yeah, he is. Thanks..." Apprehension rolled of his shoulders as he looked from the doors to Him.

"Well? Will you and your boys join me?" HIM asked happily.

Ace unconciously pulled his arms closer to his body. "...I don't know if I trust you. Okay, no, I don't trust you."

The evil creature smiled. "That's good. Trust is a dangerous thing that will only bring you down. But you have nothing, therefor you have nothing to lose by coming with me, you can only gain."

"And what do you get out of us?"

"Smart boy." HIM stood and walked in circles around the teen. "I have a standing wager with Mojo and Sedusa that you and your boys will surpass Princess and the Rowdyruff Boys when the time comes for your generation to take over. Also, I'm immortal, Ace. Mojo, Seduca, and Fuzzy are not and I'm going to need half way decent villains to converse and get drunk with in the future. I'd rather it be you and your boys then senile Ameba Boys and Princess."

Ace smirked a little before worrying his lip with his fangs. "No tricks?"

"None, my dear boy."

_"Choices: Take the devil up on'is offer or piss'im off by be'n ungreatful, training or failure, food or starvation." _He tiked off the choices in his head."Alright, what do you want us to do?"

The red skinned devil grinned. "Have anything you want with you and be ready for me to collect you by sun down tomorrow. You get a first class stay in Hell. Good night."

He was gone before Ace could open his mouth. The teen went back into the hospital and navegated his way to the lobby where his gang was patiently waiting.

"Boss, where we goin' now?" Arturo asked.

"Home. I gotta talk to you boys..."

They gave him concerned looks but followed him out the door without question.

**AU/Note: Drop off, my apologies. Aces and Snakes training will be in the next chapter. I'm not going to hit on Arturo, Billy, or Grubbers training that much because, as HIM said in the first chapter, it's Ace and Snake he has faith in.**

**Sedusa mentoring Princess will follow directly after, then Mojo and the Ruffs will bring up the rear before the finale.**

**HIM?**

**HIM: hmm? Oh, yes, please R&R **_**OR ELSE**_**!**

**Thank you, HIM. *cowers***


	3. Chapter 3

**Ace and Snake training in Hell five months after the events of the last chapter.**

***Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Ace turned the card between his fingers, the rest of the deck laying in the holster strapped to his thigh. The front looked like a normal Ace of Spades, but the back was black with a demonic skull with fangs and the broken eye sockets were made to look like his sunglasses. It was no ordinary playing card, this was one of his Death Cards, customized just for him. A gift from the devil HIM, the perfect weapon he was promised five months ago, when his life changed.

The roar behind him was silenced as the card found its mark in the demon lizards throat, slicing clean through. His body didn't move, didn't need too, just a flick of his fingers and it was done. The card boomeranged back into his waiting hand, black blood dripping off the sharp edges and onto his black pants. Funny thing about his cards, they were weightless, yet could cut a sky scraper clean in half; but it was vertually impossible for them to cut him.

A creature that resembled a tiger, save for the spikes growing out of its back and the skull it wore like a helmet, emerged from a river of blood and charged him. He let it leap at him, staring it down as he kept his muscles still. A silver blade pierced its head from behind and exited through its mouth, dropping it just before the knife-like claws sank into his bare chest. Snake pulled his dagger out, the green eyes of the metal serpent wrapped around the handel winking in the light. The chain connecting the serpent to Snakes wrist slithered of its own accord, happily wrapping around its masters arm as if asking for praise for a swiftly delivered death.

"Very good, boys!" HIM cheered from no where. "But I don't think your heads are in it today, _**lets turn up the heat**_!"

Demons sprang forth from the shadows and brimstone crevices, all with sharp claws, thick fangs, and a tangiable bloodlust. A harsh gust pushed down on the two teens, causing the two to look at each other in exasperation before looking up. The blue-black dragon hovered over the circular arena menicingly, sharp, ruby colored teeth bared in a psychotic smile. When it landed the whole circle of hell shuddered under the force of the scaled beast.

"My lovelies~ _**kill them**_!"

In the split second it took for HIMs command to echo the teens were already on the move. "Snake, flank left and keep your eyes on the dragon! Don't attack'im, we'll get'im last!"

"Gotsss it!" The younger teen quickly stroked the the silver serpent, causing neon green venom to run from its fangs and into the interacate grooves in the blade.

As the blood spilled Him smiled proudly at the screen before him. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Sedusa frowned at the screen, watching Snake powerslide under a hellhound and slice its abdomen open. "Why did you order your demons to kill them?"

"Because the boys won't learn properly unless their lives are in danger." He smiled over his shoulder. "Do you not agree with my training methods?"

"_This _is training? It looks like a blood bath!" She accused.

At that moment a hellcat slashed its claws across Aces chest, just below his pec as he grappled with a bat like creature. When the cat lunged again he moved he bat in front of him and the two creatures started fighting one another. One card decapitated both of them.

"See? He learns."

The woman said nothing and just watched the bodies of demons hit the rocky ground or start convulsing wildly before going still from Snakes poisoned blade.

When the last one fell, Ace and Snake met in the middle of the battlefield and faced the monsterous lizard. It looked at them as if asking 'you done yet?', growling lowly as they brought up their weapons. The beast reared its head back and shot a stream of purple fire from its maw, flapping its wings forward to fan the flames. The boys ran beneth the flames, serpentining and criss crossing behind and in front of each other.

"Get on top of that thing, go for the base of the skull."

"Consssider it dead." Snake confirmed, ducking a fire laced gust.

Ace gave a sharp nod. "I'll take out the hamstrings and meet you up there, be careful."

"You toossss."

The dragon stopped the barage of fire as the two drew closer, instead opting to slash at them with its barbed tail. It was too slow, however, and Snake used it as leverage to leap onto its knee and rebound onto its back. Flapping its wings wildly and trying to shake the thin gangster off, it failed to notice Ace running behind it and throwing two death cards. They sliced through the scaled hide and severed the hamstrings, bringing the creature onto its belly. Ace ran up its back, card drawn as Snake pin-pointed the soft spot on at the base of its skull.

However, the beast was not ready to go down and gave its head a vicious sling. Snake was thrown into Ace and the two crashed to the hard, brimstone ground. The dragons neck curved to glare hatefully at them, baring its glimmering teeth. The two scrammbled to regain their footing as the thing roared and lead an assault with its fangs. They rolled out of the way and the dragon got a mouthful of hard lava.

The teens tried to repeat their attack, but a spiked, blue-black wing shot out and clipped Snake in the leg, sending him to the ground again. Its jaws decended just as Snake rolled face up, back pressed into the earth.

Sedusa shot out of her seat, a choked yell catching in her throat.

But the jaws never closed, caged on either side of the long haired boys throat and buried into the stone floor, but not bitting down. A thin stream of blood poured from its open maw, splashing against the shirtless teens green skin. The body rolled onto its side with a loud thud and Ace walked around to push the severed head away from his partner.

"You good?" He asked offering his hand.

"Yeahsss." He grabbed his best friends out stretched hand. "Cutting it a little clossse thisss time weren't yousss?"

Ace smirked. "Always try'n to push the limits."

Sedusa fell back into her seat, heart still thudding against her rib cage.

"Perfect trust and team work." The red skinned demon sighed. "Now if I can just get them to learn magic like the other three, they would be perfect students. Snake isn't too bad, but Ace can't even preform a simple levitation without blowing something up..."

"It's not enough that you turned them into suicidal assasins, you want to teach them dark magic too!" She half growled, standing up in anger.

"_**Stop questioning me**_!" The devil whipped around, green eyes glowing. "_**You had your chance to make sure they would follow our ways and mommy them. But you royally fucked up didn't you? Now they're **__**mine**__** and they will do as **__**I**__** command, if I want them to be cold blooded killers then that's what they will be! DO YOU UNDERSTAND**_?"

Sedusa was knocked back by his anger. Eyes screwed shut and bracing herself for a hit that never came. His claw tucked her trembling hair behind her ear, his wrath turned off like a switch.

"You have your own job, don't you? So leave me to mine and take care of little Princess, hm?" HIM purred into her ear.

When she opened her eyes she was sitting on her knees in her bedroom back in Townsville.

HIM smiled to himself, the pink smoke slowly dispersing from the spot Sedusa had been not two seconds ago. Foolish woman indeed, perhaps he was more hard-pressed for true villains then he thought. Ace and Snake teleported into the room, a little shakily as it was Snake whom cast the spell. At least he'd learned how to teleport the person _and_ their clothes at the same time now. The devil summoned Arturo, Billy, and Grubber into the room as well.

"Well done, boys." HIM scanned over his screens breifly. "However, Arturo, you must learn to think ahead or you're going to end up getting cornered. Billy you cannot just sit down in the middle of a battlefield because you're hungry. Grubber I appreciate your way of going about things, but if you don't stop blowing holes in my ceiling Minus is going to fall through the floor in limbo. And Ace and Snake, _please_, try to focus more."

The five teens nodded, mummbling their assent.

"Now, I have something very important to discuss with you..." Him sat in his high-back chair, dead serious.

**AU/Note: Alright, GGG training over! What does Him want to discuss? Read the finale and find out. (not for hero supporters). Now we move on to Sedusa and Princess...joy. -.-**

**Take it away boys!**

**GGG: R&R to show you love us! (and let us mug you while you're distracted...)**

**Him:**_** BOYS**_**!**

**GGG: Sorry, force of habbit...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sedusa tricks Mr. Morbucks into disowning Princess in the guise of Ima Goodlady, then 'cheritably' takes in the distressed child. This is going to be very short because I don't like writing about either of them, but I'll give it my best! *strikes winning pose***

***Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Princess heard the loud laughter and turned up her iPod, 'Sugar Daddies Girl' blasting through her ear-buds. Might be a little odd for a five year old to listen to, but she just couldn't help but feel the song was ment for her. Well in her mind, the whole world was, but still. Her daddy had a new girlfriend, Ima was her name. A freak if you asked her, all white hair and cheap make-up. She was supposed to be the only girl in her daddies life...

'Ima' clung to King Morbucks' neck, giggling loudly. "Oh, Honey, I had such a good night!"

"Of couse you did, I wouldn't accept anything less then the best for you, Ima." He replied, tipping her backwards romantically. "Perhaps you could stay the night...?"

"Oh? A house just to ourselves?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Well my daughter is in the east wing, but other then her: yes."

The white haired woman stood abruptly. "You...have a child?"

The mans smile fell. "Yes?"

She took a step back, pushing his hands off her hips. "I didn't know you... I can't... I think I need to leave."

He felt his eyes widen as she grabbed her new designer purse that he'd just bought her. "No, wait! Ima!"

She whirrled on him. "No, Mr. Morbucks. I'm not here to be some kids mom. I'm not going to be second best to a child and don't say I'm just as important. So this is good bye for us, okay? I just can't deal with a child."

His eyes quickly shot from the east wing to the womans retreating back. "Ima, wait! You're wrong!"

She slowly turned. "What...?"

"You! I-I choose you!" Hee called, falling to one knee. "Please! I love you! The girl, she- she's just a mistake! Please, don't leave me! I'll disown her! Just stay with me!"

_"You filthy pig!"_ Sedusa growled in her head, fighting to smile even though she really wanted to punch him, and lept into his arms. "_I'm sorry, Princess_..."

The following week, Princess found herself standing before her father in the barren space that used to be her room. "You're...what?"

"I'm disowning you. I can't do a thing with you and I no longer wish to claim you as my blood."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!" She shreiked. "I'M ME! PRINCESS!"

"You'll go into foster care and never speak to me again, I've already had all the documents signed and reveiwed. As of right now, I'm not your father, you no longer live here, and you don't have a cent to your name." He replied sullenly, but thinking of Ima pushed him to say the stinging words.

"You... _HOW DARE YOU_? I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU LOSE EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF HER!" The child raged, even as a social worker slipped into the room and took her arm. "I HOPE SHE BLEEDS YOU DRY AND LEAVES YOU WITH NOTHING!"

"Come on, honey, it'll be-" The social worker tried.

"NO!" She ripped her arm free of the loose grip and activated her jet pack, flying far from the Morbucks Manor.

She flew until her jet pack ran out of power, lighting on the roof of a downtown apartment building. It wasn't until the wind stopped rushing passed her face that she realised she was crying. She fought to hold them back, clenching her fists and scowling. But something gave and she just...crummbled. Sobbing unbridaled into her hands, tiny shoulders shaking under the pressure of the hurt and betrayl.

"I thought h-he loved me..."

A hand landed softly on her shoulder and a presence settled close behind her. Her head whipped around just as Sedusas other arm wrapped fully around her shoulders. The woman didn't speak, just looked at her with sympathy and an understanding Princess couldn't fathom. Without even thinking the young ginger turned her face into Sedusas red clothed chest, tiny hands grasping at the fabric.

"It's okay, Princess. It'll all be okay."

"N-no it won't! I don't have anything!" The five year old wailed.

The older villainess bit her lip for a moment, feeling wrong about the whole thing. But she couldn't drop it, they had a plan- HIM had a plan. She had to do this. They'd struck the match, now it was time to start the fire.

She pulled Princess back just enough to see her face. "Then take everything back."

The little girl blinked and looked up at her. "What?"

Sedusa sat up straighter, cupping the childs face in her hands. "Take back what's yours. Your fortune, your dignity, take yourself back. You're better then all this, Princess. School, rules, this mudane life; it's all beneth you."

"But I don't have my stuff anymore! It's all gone, I can't do anything! I can't steal, I can't fight, I can't even bribe someone to let me win!" She cried.

"Princess, you don't need all that." The older woman wipped the tears away. "I can teach you everything you need to know. Without money. I'll teach you how to get exactly what you want, when you want it, all on your own."

_"...exactly what I want...when I want it...without money..." _The little girl let the words sink in. "When?"

"Right now." The black haired villainess stood up, pulling Princess to her feet as well. "We're going to disappear for a while, we're already behind schedule..."

"What shcedule?"

"...I'll explain everything later. You're not ready for that yet." Her hair wrapped around the childs waist to make sure she didn't fall as Sedusa readied to leap across the roof tops. "Time to go."

"Okay."

**AU/Note: Okay, thats fin. God I hate writing these two . But! It will all pay off in the finale (I hope).**

**Okay, Sedusa, go on. Whore'n bitch.**

**Sedusa: **_**R&R please**_**. Oh, and screw you too Ishi.**

**Listen, Hag, I will fuck you up!**

**Princess: OKAY! Move along people! -**


	5. Chapter 5

**Princess' training. Whoopee -.- Okay so it's only been a few week from the last chapter, 4 at the max. EXTREAMLY SHORT CHAPTER!**

**~*Disclaimer: I do NOT own!**

"You have to follow through! Stop locking your arm, Princess!" Sedusa called from the top most balcony of the abandoned theater.

The older woman had broken into the facility and turned it into a training center before she had taken Princess under her wing. There were no more chairs or fancy decorations, only training equipment, the stage, and the vast room.

The pink, tear shaped gem flew back into Princess' waiting hand, fitting perfectly into her palm. Sedusa had told her it was a gift from a very important person that she would meet once her training was complete. It was harder then diamond, could be used as a blade, or a magnifier for the small lazer sitting in the middle on her new tiara. The tiara itself was gold, but not very big, wrapping around her forhead between her hairline and eyebrows.

A hidden machine sent another metal plate at her. She flipped the gem between her fingers before hauling back and letting it fly. She let her arm swing through after she let go, remembering not to lock her arm, and it sliced clean through the disc. But missed the one that had been flying in the shadow of the first and was sent skidding when it nailed into her stomach. The child went flying, breath leaving her lungs in a woof of air.

"_She's still not paying attention to things going on around her._" Sedusa mentally sighed. "_I'll never get her ready in time..._"

She thought back to the way HIM was training the boys. Learn quick or die. It had worked for them... But they were older, they'd grown up survivors. Princess had not and the older feared she wouldn't get the concept before one of the disks buried itself in her skull.

"_Then again..._" She bit her lip as the little girl barely dodged another disk and stomped her foot in irritation.

"Geez, can't you wait till I _get up _first?" She whinned.

"_How is she going to work with the boys? The Ruffs have refused to work with her in the past because she was a weak little girl, will they abandon her when things go bad? And if HIM really succeeds in turning the Gang into the mercinaries he wants them to be...will they kill her for getting in the way?_" The seductress worried, but couldn't help thinking of what HIM had told them. "_**Kill the weed and plant our seed in their hearts.**_"

Her hand hovered over the dial controling the machines. "Princess..."

The young ginger looked up at her. "Hmm?"

"...Duck."

Back in his cosmic lair HIM laughed manically. "Ooo, this is better then Days of Our Lives!"

"Brutal, dude." Brick commented snidely.

"Stupid girly-girls don't need ta fight anyway!" Butch scoffed.

"Yeah! She's more stupider then us!" Boomer laughed.

"Boomer, shut up." The red and green ruffs sneared.

"Now Boys, she's going to be fighting with you along with the Gang _as a unit_. That means working together." HIM reprimended.

Brick scowled. "No way! I can work with the guys, they're pretty cool dudes, but I'm not fight'n with a **girl **on my team!"

**"Oh yes you will! I did not plan this far for you to put the breaks on because of something as trivial as dealing with a girl!" **HIM snapped viciously.

The three backed up immediately, Butch and Boomer leaning behind Brick as if to use him as a sheild.

"Now, go to the monkeys would you?" HIM smiled sweetly, waveing at them dismissively.

"But-"

"Ta ta~." The devil abruptly teleported them to the park in a puff of pink smoke. "They took it well I think."

_KABOOM_

**"ACE! If there's another hole in my floor I'm going to throttle you!"**

**AU/Note: Uh well...done? I guess... I had zero inspiration for her training and I couldn't put it off any longer. So to fill a little bit of the gap, here's the Ruffs, HIM, and Aces failed attempt at magic ^u^"**

**So, Princess...?**

**Princess: Just ****R&R**** the stupid story. And Ishi you are a bitch, why would you make her DO that?**

**Sedusa: See? I told you, all she is is trash.**

**You're both dog shit under my boot, stfu. And I hold both your lives in my hands, don't push it.**


End file.
